Ghost Eyes
by Rosezelene Ersa
Summary: Emma McLain is not strange; At least... not in the beginning. She knows her great aunt is a ghost, but since they've never met, it doesn't affect her... well, that's how it used to be. after her grandmother passes away when the house she's lived in all her life burns down, she moves with her adopted family to a town called amity park. Takes place 1 year after PP.
1. Chapter 1

**hello there people! this is the first fanfic I'm doing all by my lonesome, so hopefully it turns out ok! please read and review, I don't mind criticism as long as it helps!**

**-R.E**

* * *

chapter one

~Casper high~

"Class, today we have a new student joining us for the remainder of sophomore year. Ms. Mclain, will you please introduce yourself?"

As I stepped out from behind the balding, overweight high school teacher I was painfully aware of all the judgmental teens looking my way.

"Umm, right. I'm Emma. Emma Mclain…I, uh… like to play the guitar, sing, and draw."

"Thank you, Emma. Please find your seat in th…"

"Any relation to Ember Mclain?" interrupted a voice from the rear of the classroom.

I lifted my gaze to find the speaker, and then nearly choked.

It was Danny Phantom...

of course.

The ghost boy who saved the world was in my class...I began to shake in my green-laced combat boots.

"Uh… s-sorry… w-what did you ask?" He lifted an eye brow but was otherwise un-quelled.

"Are you related to the ghost singer Ember Mclain?"

I gulped. Who knew the question would come up so quickly?

"I… um, yeah. She was, is, my great aunt. I've never met her though…" turning to Mr. Lancer I shot him a desperate look. "May I please sit down now?"

* * *

The rest of the class period went by quickly, though I caught Danny staring at me throughout the lectures, no doubt wondering about the obvious similarities that I share with the ghost.

My hair, though dark blue, is akin to the way ember wears hers.

My face is shaped like hers, though I tend to tone down the eye makeup and piercings which are limited to a pair of skull earrings.

I smiled. Ember wears too much black for my taste... I prefer lime green.

Lime green thigh-length dress, lime green checkered belt, lime green hairband.

... Yep, that pretty much describes me.

While Mr. Lancer was still talking, muttering about Shakespeare or some such figurehead, the lunch bell rang.

With a long sigh of relief I gathered my things and headed outside.

As I exited the building a pink-toed shoe stretched out and tripped me.

I fell face first, my lunchbox banging onto the sidewalk besides me.

'_Ouch.'_ I thought as I sat up, rubbing my elbow.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

_'You don't say!'_ I thought sarcastically, observing the Hispanic girl towering over me.

"What a horrible way to introduce myself! I'm Paulina, the prettiest girl here at Casper high. What's your name?"

for a moment I just sat there, staring at her. She seemed to be just a_ little_ on the conceited side. just a little. "Um, I'm Em-"

"ooh, Em huh? That sounds like a name for a fish!"

"… "

not knowing what to say to that, and miffed that she'd not let me finish my sentence, (that's like the biggest pet peeve I have) I stayed silent. Was this girl actually dumb or just a good actress?

After a few more moment s of listening to her babble, venom dripping from her words, It was obvious she had something against me... but what I had no clue.

"Right, well, I think I'll go eat lunch now…" I slid around her and made a break for one of the trees behind the school, clutching my lunch to my chest.

With a huff I sat down under the tree, thankful that Paulina hadn't followed me. I dug into my lunch with gusto, contemplating my day as I ate.

This is what I know so far:

-Danny phantom's in my class.

-People know I'm related to a ghost.

-A girl named Paulina has something against me…

So far it's been a pretty interesting day, to say the least.

It was while I finished my lunch a shadow fell over me.

I looked up, eyes squinting against the afternoon sun.

"Hey, you must be that new girl everyone's been talking about."

"umm, yeah. I'm Emma. And you are..?" I asked.

"Sam Manson." the Goth replied as she entered the shaded area.

'_Do I know her? Her name sounds familiar...'_

"So, now that we're friends, can you tell me how you got gossip girl over there so riled up? Might come in handy the next time she goes after Danny. That girl just can't seem to get it through her thick skull that he's not interested…." She muttered under her breath.

My eyes grew wide when I realized just who I was talking to.

This was Sam Manson, Danny phantom's…uh… Danny Fenton's girl friend, the couple whose pictures have been all over the news ever since he saved the world.

"S-sorry, I can't help you there." I interjected, trying to regain my speech.

"Truthfully I have no idea why she hates me already, I mean, I only met her when I came out for lunch and she tripped me."

Sam nodded, her dark hair covering her eyes. "Yeah, she's been that way ever since Danny's secret got out. Always picking fights and 'plotting her revenge', or something like that. Hey, since you're sitting all by yourself and haven't made any other friends yet, why don't you come sit with us? It's pretty empty right now with only Tucker, Danny and I… we'd love some company."

I bit my lip. Why would she invite me to sit with them? Could I even?Although I wouldn't admit it, I was a little scared of Danny. I mean, he's HALF GHOST!

"Oh, come on!" Sam said when my silence stretched on longer than necessary.

"We won't bite, I promise! Well, I might, but only a little!" at this I smiled.

Sam really was making an effort to be nice, which was a little strange considering…well, you know, she's Goth. normally not social people...

I sighed and stood up. "Sure, I suppose I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to for the rest of the lunch break."

"Cool, our table's over here, oh, and please ignore tucker when he tries to flirt, ok?" I blinked. "What?"

she smiled darkly. "Being mayor for a year hasn't changed him out of the lady's man he thinks he is."

I stopped mid-stride. "MAYOR?!"


	2. Chapter 2

If you are wondering, yes, the rest of lunch was uber awkward.

I sat across from a self-proclaimed 'ultra-recyclo-vegetarian' _and_ a **ghost boy** at a lunch table completely surrounded by a throng of fans asking for his auto-graph while a boy in a red beret, who I assumed was tucker, shamelessly flirted with me and asked me for my number.

Yeah…Inside I was having a mini heart attack, relatively sure I was about to go insane.

Before I could enter that place beyond sanity, however, Sam interrupted tucker's antics.

"Tucker, quit it already!" she looked back at me and rolled her eyes, her gaze landing on my ears.

"Hey, Those skull earrings are amazing! Where did you get them?"

involuntarily my hand crept up to my earing as everything around me seemed to go silent.

"My grandmother gave them to me." I replied, my voice quieting.

"Wow, really? She must be a cool old lady to give you such rocking earrings."

I cast my gaze downward. "She… was." Sam's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

I wiped my eyes.

"It's ok, there's no way you could have known… it's just, well, I lived with her up until our house caught fire. If I hadn't gone to Exclallia's that day, I would have …died in it too."I sighed.

"Wait, Excallia? She goes to school here too, doesn't she?" I nodded.

"She's my best friend, and my new step-sister. Before the fire I lived a few towns over from Amity Park, but when I lost both my home and the only family I had left her parents adopted me so I didn't have to go into foster care."

Sam looked at me for a moment, her eyes searching. "Wow, that's really sad."

"Yeah." I almost jumped when Danny spoke for the first time since I'd sat down; in fact I'd completely forgotten he was there.

"Life can be really harsh sometimes." My breath caught in my throat.

His fierce blue eyes pierced into my own, a serious look on his face as if he knew something about me, or my fate.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I'd rather not talk about it anymore if that's ok. Say Sam, why don't you tell me about being a ultra-recyclo-vegetarian?"

* * *

Somewhere in the ghost zone…

Ember listened to the ghostly prattle, absentmindedly strumming the chords on her guitar.

The ghost zone had been in an uproar lately, ever since that brat, Danny phantom, took all the credit for saving the world.

Her hair burned softly, the blue fire barely forming a spark.

It was because of him that ember had lost her extensive fan base; it was because of him her powers were so weak.

The would be teen-idol smiled, her hand passing over the strings again as she brooded.

'Not for long.' She thought, fingers moving faster.

'As soon as spectra's pet gets the information I need I'll tell the others about my will all help; the girls will just dig what I've got up my sleeve.'

She lifted her gaze as her song became louder, fingers flying over the guitar.

"Better watch out, Emma. Auntie Ember's got her eye on you!"

* * *

**There, I'm happy with that, albeit its a little short. **

**please bear with me, Emma isn't usually so soft.**

**if anyone is too ooc, please let me know!**

**And,****Ember ****,your just so...devious...**

***Ember sneaks up from behind.***

**"I know right?"**

***Author screams, throws book at ghost, runs out of room***

***Ember looks at computer.*******

**"This is gonna be fun!"**

***Flies away***

***Author looks out from behind bookshelf * **

***Sighs in relief ***

**"Please read and review!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

** "Ember, stop breathing over my shoulder when I'm tying to type."**

***jacket catches fire***

** "waahhhh! QUIT IT!"**

***grabs Fenton thermos.***

** "Don't make me go all ghost hunter on you!"**

***Ember laughs evilly* **

**"yeah right!"**

***snatches thermos and sucks author into it.***

**"Hey, that's not fair!"**

***muffled screams of rage***

***smiles***

**"tell me who you love!"**

***thermos shakes***

**"NEVER!"**

***ember turns and types randomly into story***

**"Read and review, kiddies!"**

* * *

The next few days went by without interruptions.

Tucker gradually accepted(..kinda..) the fact that I wasn't interested, Danny didn't ignore me quite as much, and I never even saw Paulina… maybe that's because I avoided her, but hey, I'll take it.

People pretty much left me alone, and that's the way I like it.

Excallia had come back to school today, being that the last week she'd stayed home sick.

As we went outside on the way to lunch I clutched my backpack tightly; I'd had a sinking feeling in my stomach all day… it was as though my body was trying to warn me of some impeding danger.

It's probably because of this that I'd forgotten to mention my seating arrangements to Excallia…

"You've been sitting with THE GHOST BOY?!"

I winced, glancing over to Danny in hopes that he'd not heard the rude outburst. No such luck.

"Is there a problem with her siting here with us?" he asked, arms crossing over his chest while his eyebrow did that weird thing it always does.

My sister's eyes grew wide as she realized what she'd done.

"N-noo… I just… I was just surprised, that's all…"

I couldn't help it; when she said that she looked so pale and fragile I just burst out laughing.

At first she glared at me, but couldn't hold it and started to laugh as well.

Soon enough the whole table was laughing, with the exception of Sam who was trying extremely hard not to.

I let out a small sigh.

"Ok, now that that's over with, let's start again. Guys, This is my sister and best friend, Excallia. Excallia, these are my friends, Sam, Tucker, and Danny."

She smiled and sheepishly and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry. Really I just meant… well…I don't know what I meant. I was surprised…"

Danny smirked and went to shake her hand. "It's ok, but it means I have to-"

as soon as he shook her hand his hand passed through hers and she shirked.

"Danny!" Sam yelled shaking her head, but I could tell she wasn't really mad at him.

He laughed, and then shook her hand for real.

" I'm sorry, Excallia, but it really bugs me when people treat me like a criminal for being half ghost."

She nodded, still shaken, but abashed at being so insensitive.

"Well, that's enough excitement for the day, don't you agree? Now," I said clapping my hands together, "let's eat!"

* * *

That afternoon(***!EMBER WAZ HERE!*)** after school let out I was about to head home with Excallia when Danny and co. approached me.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Well," tucker started, draping his arm around my shoulder. "_Sam_ was just wondering if you've had a chance to get to know amity park, you know, since your new and all. I'd be glad to take you."

I glanced over at Sam, who rolled her eyes.

'_Wasn't my idea_.' she mouthed.

"Um, yeah. Excallia was going to take me on a tour tonight, actually. Uh…" I stopped when Danny pulled me aside.

"Em, Tuck's really trying here." He confided. "Ever since he took over as mayor he hasn't been getting out much, so please let him go with you tonight, I'm sure Excallia will understand."

When I looked at Tucker he smiled and waved, obviously hoping I'd say yes.

I frowned. "Like… a date?!"

Danny rubbed his neck. "No! I mean… Excallia would be there…"

"well...I...its just..."

he sighed, obviously exasperated. "Tucker!"

The boy jogged over and Danny retreated happily.

"Emma said yes!" he yelled in a sing-song voice over his shoulder. My eyes grew wide.

"What?! I- I didn't…" Tucker hugged me while I stood there rigidly. "Thanks Em! You won't regret it!"

For a moment after they left I just stood there, wondering what had happened.

"How do you get yourself into these messes?" Excallia asked laughingly.

I huffed and began to walk away.

"I wish I knew, Calli. I wish I knew."

* * *

**"mwah ha, ****I ESCAPED!"**

***turns to face ghost***

******"EMBER DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"**

******"but-"**

******"EVER!"**

** Any way...**

**Danny treating her like a friend?! **

** A "date" with Tucker?! **

**What else could I possibly have in store for poor, poor Emma?**

***camera focuses in on giant bear trap.***

**"...What, this? No this is for Ember."**

***Ember looks at bear trap***

**"You realize I can float over it, right?"**

***stares for a moment***

**"... yes..."**

***sighs.***

**"PLEASE REVEIW AND HELP MY SANITY!"**


	4. Chapter 4

** this chapter is really suspenseful, but short!**

**ooh, yay! Ember's not in it!**

***Ember glares, then sets guitar to pain and aims at author***

**"waahhhh! relax Ember, you are in the next chapter a lot! I promise!"**

***smiles and lowers guitar***

***author breathes sigh of relief then turns to camera***

** "disclaimer... oops. here ya go incase its somehow important to you:"**

***takes deep breath***

**"I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. I DO OWN EMMA, EXCALLIA, AND THE COVER ART. THATS IT. "**

**...now that that's done with, on with the story!**

* * *

On the way home the feeling of impending doom only increased; the shivers running down my spine coming quickly and lasting for what seemed like hours as we came closer and closer to our destination.

About halfway to the house I stopped to tie my shoe, and immediately wished I hadn't.

Something was terribly wrong. The bright, sunny day was turning sour; clear skies became blanketed with clouds and thunder wracked the earth. Excallia tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for me to get going; but I just couldn't bring myself to move.

"What's the holdup Emma? We've got to get home before the storm starts up, or mom and dad I'll be worried sick! Em? EMMA!"

I had stopped listening; staring instead at the lightning flashing over her shoulder.

I gasped.

"Watch out Calli!" screaming I pulled Excallia out of the way as a lightning bolt zapped the concrete where she'd been standing.

We scrambled away to the wall that lined the sidewalk as a volley of lightning seemed to come straight at us.

"What the heck-" another roll of thunder drowned her out as we fell to our knees, the tempest swirling above our heads.

In a mighty roar the heavens smashed together, clouds and lightning forming a smoking vortex.

The portal glowed an eerie green, billowing plumes of mist beginning to pour out from it as the wind raged, powerful and unbridled.

Backs against wall, we looked on as two rather large figures detached themselves from the mist and came towards us; I knew right away what they were.

"Ghosts." Excallia whispered, her voice shaking.

Tall, female ghosts with sickly green hair sticking out in all directions; they were each dressed in prison uniforms and reeked of sulfur.

When they were about 5 feet away I heard a loud thud, and glanced to my sister only to see that she'd collapsed on the ground, out cold.

the ghost closest to her reached out and placed it's palm on her neck.

A second later I saw a green beetle-like animal crawl under her skin, Then they turned to me.

All I remember after that were their cold hands as they grabbed my arms, then a sense of falling as they threw me into the glowing, spinning portal.

Everything went black.

* * *

_**"...designed to view a world unseen.**_

**_gonna catch 'em all case he's Danny phant-_****oh****_. "_**

**_*_****blushes***

**_"... _****I didn't see you come in..."**

***Ember In the background laughing hysterically***

**"HEY! Its not like you've never sang the theme song!" **

**"you are so pathetic! of course I've never-"**

***author holds recording device.***

**"you wouldn't..."**

***presses play***

***ember singing theme song***

***enraged screaming***

*** laughing loudly while singing along and running from ember***

**" dun da dun, da dun, da daaaa! ok, I gotta run before ember kills me. see you next chapter!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**oh no! Emma's been thrown into the ghost zone! Dun Dun Dunn!**

* * *

When my eyes finally cracked open, nothing around me made sense.

Doors, seemingly attached to thin air, floated everywhere with no relevance to gravity or any other laws of physics.

Globs of green…stuff… leaked out from every nook and cranny, pouring out to gather on-_whoa! Where is the floor?!_

I was floating in the center of the circle of doors, suspended and immobile.

For a moment I struggled to move, but only succeeded in flipping upside down, which was not helpful in the least.

With a grunt of effort I managed to settle myself into more of an upright position, then screamed and threw myself off balance again.

I was no longer alone in this strange world; Ghosts, all kinds of ghosts completely surrounded me, looking at me as if I were some sort of oddity picked up on a leisurely shopping trip.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping desperately I was dreaming.

_I must have hit my head. Maybe I was hit by lighting. Yeah, that's it. I was hit by lighting and now I'm dreaming. Dreaming about ghosts and-oh no I must be dead. I'm so dead!_

I flinched as a cold hand took hold of my chin, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Open your eyes." I gulped. _No. no… nonononooooo! Not going to do it! Not going to-_ curiosity got the better of me and I did the unthinkable.

I opened my eyes, and when I did my breath caught in my throat.

I seemed to be looking in a mirror.

same face, Same-wait…my eyes aren't green, or glowing! And my hair… "_Gasp!"_

the hair in the mirror… was fire...Glowing, blue, ghostly fire.

That could only mean…_this isn't a mirror_. "Em- you…Emb… your…EMBER!"

the ghost smiled, letting go of my face and sending me twirling again.

"That's right, baby-pop. Points for knowing the name everyone else seems to have forgotten, all because of that dipstick, phantom."

I gulped. "Uh... sorry?"

She laughed evilly, and I regretted having said anything.

"Oh, that's alright **_Emma;_** it won't be that way for long. You see, I've got a plan."

That feeling of doom? Yeah, that sentence right there tripled It.

"a… plan?" _gosh, why won't I stop talking?!_

My great aunt faced me, looking me dead in the eye. (…No pun intended…)

"a plan to bring my name back to the top of the charts, along with the name of my new partner."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Partner? Who'd want to be your partner?!" _…stupid mouth!_

Ember ignored me, floating around in circles while strumming her guitar.

"Do you know just how Phantom got his powers? I didn't until recently, had to get Spectra's butler to dig it up. Lab incident. But then, there was a second time." _Second time? _I wondered. _How could there be a second time?_

Ember took my silence as a sign to continue and went on speaking.

"The second time was after he lost his powers, but none of us ghosts knew that, so naturally we attacked. The force of the ecto-rays replaced his lost powers, and he came out stronger than ever. That got me thinking, what if we did this to a human?"

my eyes grew wide. _Oh no. please no._

"But not just any human. It had to be someone I knew, someone I could trust to become a 'ghost after my own heart'. Naturally," she continued, coming to a stop across from me," I thought of you."

My eyes flashed in agitation. "You've got to be kidding me! I haven't even met you before, and there's no way you could ever get away with… with…"

I trailed off as she backed away, joining the circle of ghosts.

"This?" she asked, raising her arm. It, along with every other ghost's arm, started to glow.

_This is gonna hurt…a lot…_

**Wham!**

I was right.

It felt like there was a fire within me, burning my soul from the inside out; cleansing me of my humanity.

I could feel it ebbing away, growing fainter as my screams grew louder.

The pain was so immense I began to lose consciousness and my whole body glowed from the blasts that came from every direction.

"No!" I cried, clinging desperately to the hope that it would end soon.

A sudden explosion of pain erupted in my head. "NOOO!"

Losing all control I began to spiral into the world of sleep.

Ember's voice followed me in.

"If you even try to go to phantom, or disobey my orders, the parasite within Excallia will drain her life. In short, don't. See you soon … ."

_Oh no…_ I thought as my mind went dim.

_That beetle I …saw…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hello people! this one will be in Calli's p. since I couldn't figure out any other way to tell you what Em looks like now. **_

_**enjoy the read!**_

_**(obviously I do not own D.P, only Emma and her family)**_

* * *

Excallia

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around me at the empty sidewalk.

I rubbed my neck self-consciously as I tried to remember what happened.

Then it hit me.

"Emma!" I yelled, leaping to my feet. Where had those ghosts taken her? What if she never came back? What if…

"waaaahhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the portal popped back up and spat something out at me… or, rather, someone.

It seemed like I stood there for an eternity, trying to muster up the courage to move.

You see, I'm not the most ah…better rephrase that… I'm not the bravest person out there; and that the small figure that lie smoking- I'm not even kidding there were wisps of, like, steam or something all over its body- was probably a ghost.

I'm really really, really, really, scarred of ghosts (thanks mom, for bringing me up in amity park) but if it took Emma…

I walked forward in pensive, shuffling steps.

With a deep breath I lifted my foot and tapped the ghost with my toe, hoping it wouldn't wake up and start shooting at me with laser beams or ecto-whatever's.

When nothing happened I sighed with relief.

Feeling a bit more courageous I steeled myself and used my shoe to flip it over so I could see its face, which was completely covered by a mess of blue flames.

She slowly turned over- I could see that it was a girl now- and her arms flopped over her stomach.

She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck with a small skull pennant embedded in the fabric, a checkered blue and green belt, and light blue jeans that matched the pretty aqua flames that crowned her head.

"Is that her hair?" I wondered aloud, crouching next to her.

Draped across her shoulders was a waist length cape made of a green flame, but to my surprise, it was cool to the touch.

The girl ghost had a lot more color than any ghost I'd ever seen, although she was still really pale.

Her eye twitched and I stumbled away with a shriek.

She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Calli?" she asked, looking at me sleepily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

my jaw dropped.

"no. no. no...no-AHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed and tried to run away, only to land flat on my face when tripped.

"Sheesh, what's your problem? why-WAHHH! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?" I turned around.

she. was. floating.

she was floating!

she had a... a... a tail-ish thing that streamed from where her legs should be.

And, she looked completely freaked out. Her face scrunched up and her ears inched towards her eyebrows.

I knew that look, I'd only seen it once before, when Em- when Emma learned about her grandmother.

suddenly my mind clicked.

"EMMA?"

* * *

**wow. took ya long enough to figure that out, Calli. **

**alright guys, this one was supposed to be shorter, but I felt nice so I added a bit to the end. **

**Questions, comments, concerns? **

**_review and all will be revealed._**

***Ember snickers***

**"That was soooo cheesy."**

***squints eyes***

**"So what? it gets the point across."**

**" REVEIW"**

**"... how hard is that to get?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok, hi peoples. sorry its been so long, I've had major writer's block on all ends of the spectrum. any who, I'm back now!**

**... what are you waiting for?**

**you have a chapter to read!**

* * *

Emma

This cannot be happening to me.

It just….cant.

No.

I am not going to deal with this; my life is strange enough as it is.

"I-im so confused…" I glanced up at Calli, whose jaw was hanging open.

I felt my stomach drop; she looked absolutely terrified.

I sank to the floor, my hands covering my face.

What the heck is happening?

I let a loud, exasperated sound escape my lips.

'What am I going to do?! There's no way I can go home like this, and frankly I have no clue if I'm even alive anymore.'

"OH MY GRAVY, EMMA YOU'RE A GHOST! OH MY G- your dead! Waahhhh, my sister died!"

I frowned at her through my fingers.

Wasn't that obvious without her screaming it to the world?

"HEY EXCALLIA, DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" She stared at me, appalled.

"Thank you. Now, let me explain." I proceeded to fill her in on what had happened.

3…2…1…

"WHAT?! EMBER TURNED YOU INTO A GHOST! WE GOTTA TELL SOMEBODY! SHE KILLED YOU!" I glared at her.

"What part of 'don't tell anybody or I'll kill Excallia' don't you understand?!I may be a ghost, but I don't want you to be one too!"

"So what, you're just going to wait until that maniac kidnaps you again and see what she wants?!"

I growled and unbeknownst to me, my hands began to glow.

"yes-no… maybe… what am I supposed to do?!"

there was a loud zap sound and Calli yelped, stumbling back.

"Watch where you point those things!"

there was a smoking spot on the grass where she'd been standing a moment before.

I caught a glimpse of my hands.

They were on fire.

"OH MY GOSH… IM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT! ARE YOU OK?!"

The fire left my hands and I gasped aloud as it traveled down my body, burning away my ghost suit and reverting me back to my normal clothes.

I ran my hands over my arms, rubbing the goose bumps that appeared on my skin.

"Ok… that was weird…"

Excallia released the breath she'd been holding and hit me with her backpack as hard as she could.

(... She's not very strong so it didn't really hurt...)

"Of course it was weird, you freak! You scare me half to death by telling me you're a ghost and just turn back to normal a second later! I thought you were dead!"

I frowned, placing my hand on my cheek.

"So did I!"

she seemed to process this for a moment.

"But, if you're only a ghost part of the time… that means…" she looked up and met my gaze, my face paling.

"I'm … I'm a halfa. Just like Danny phantom."

* * *

**And there's the revelation of the century! no, really, I'd be just as freaked out if I were them. **

**Was the flame transformation thing too far fetched? I really didn't want to give her Danny's rings... that's just too over-used.**

** is it too short? **

**please let me know, I value all opinions and frankly, I only have 10 reviews. **

**review? pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles, and the black frosting , with those little _gummy bats_ on top? **

**-R.E**


End file.
